TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! XD
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Title says it all. ENJOY PEOPLEZ! P.Sif its anything...dirty...that will happen in da other room!
1. First chappie! X3

Me: Hey! i know. many others but just as I said...IDEAS KEEP ON COMING AND COMING! I'm really sorry!

Kagome: (Right eye twitches) What now?

Me: Fanfic!

Kagome: i know that! Just what NOW!

Me: Xover Truth or Dare Show with Hero 108.

Kagome: SEREIOUSLY? MY FAVE SHOW!

Me: Sereiously! AWESOME!

Kagome and me: (Jump up and down, hugging and squealling)

Kagome: (Stops) You've given me to much sugar.

Apetrully: looks like it.

Lin Chung: (Painting)

Me: Coolio!

Everyone but Me: (Looks at me)

Me: Whut? I can't make up words? Say the disclamer Kagome!

Kagome: LinChungIsAwesomeAndCute doesn't own anything but the Dare show.

Me: I made up some dares to start off with. Kagome! I dare you and Apetrully to kiss...on the lips! BWAHAHA!

Kagome: No fair! He's my fave character!

Me: Oh well! You must be happy then!

Kagome: (grumbles and walks over to Apetrully. Note Apetrully's reading a book.) Dude...

(Silence)

Kagome: Duuuuuuude?

Apetrully: (Looks up) Huh?

Kagome: (Suddenly kisses him then pulls away)(Looks at me) There! Happy?

Me: Very! :D OKAY! Next one! My OC Katie in human form!(If you don't know her, she's from 1 of my PoM Fanfics)

Katie: (Note she has torquoise waist length hair and blue eyes in human form) Yo!

Me: Yo yourself! OKAY! I dare you to dance Boogie Bam Dance by Caramella Girls.

Katie: Okay! (Starts to dance aswell as sing)

A-oh-Way-oh,A-oh-Way-oh  
Boogie Bam Dance  
A-oh-way-oh,A-oh-Way-oh  
Here we go again,All you boys and Girls all around the world  
Keep on having fun,Even old as young.  
So let's boogie bam bam down  
Then we boogie boogie bam bam up  
Come on,Lets boogie Bam bam,Boogie Bam Bam Bam  
Everyone do,The boogie are the Caremella girls with the Caremella Dance  
Now,We are back again with a brand new called Boogie bam dance,Everybody raise your up,Come on and do the new dance.  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam dance  
Caremlla Girls,Boogie bam dance  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam dance  
Caremella Girls,Boogie bam dance,  
A-oh-way-oh,A-oh-way-oh  
You can jump around,Spin a round and Round  
Tell your friends to come(Come,Come)  
Turn the volume up,Don't you ever stop  
Come on dance with us (Us,Us)  
So lets Boogie bam bam down,  
Then we Boogie bam bam up  
Come on let Boogie Bam Bam,Boogie bam bam  
Everyone,Do the Boogie dance  
We are the Caremella girls with the Caremella Dance  
Now,we are back again with a brand new style  
Its called the Boogie bam dance Everybody Raise your hands  
Get up,Come on and do the new dance  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam bam  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam dance  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam bam  
Caremella girls,Boogie bam dance  
Sing-a-long with our melody  
We are here to spread positive energy  
All around the world go and spread the word  
You together with us  
Boogie bam bam  
Boogie bam dance  
Boogie bam bam  
Boogie bam dance  
(Ooh-Noooo-oh-oh-wa)  
Boogie bam dance  
it's called the boogie bam dance,Everybody raise your hands  
Get up,Come on and do the new dance  
A-oh-way-oh, A-oh-way-oh  
Boogie bam dance  
A-oh-way-oh , A-oh-way-oh  
All around the world ,Go and spread the world  
All around the world,Go and spread the world

Me: YAYZ! Okay, well thats all for now! Send truths, dares, OCs, yourselves, other characters from other movies/books/cartoons/anime/TV shows and blah blah blah. Buh bye fer now!

Everyone: BYE!


	2. NEXT CHAPPIE! XDDDDD OMG!

Me: Hey! We're baaaaaaaack! T_T Only 2 dares?(Sobs) Why!

Kagome: It HAS only been 1 day!

Katie: She's just being dramatic.

Me: Thank you the monkey princess!Here was her comment! (Reads out note aloud)Turn into pokemon! I love pokemon! Oh yeah, I'll make you sing Eternal Snow by Full Moon. You can do both or one of them. OKAY! Kagome! You shall be Purrloin!

Kagome: Awesome.

Me: Lin Chung! You shall be Umbreon! Here's the list!(Holds up list)

Kagome-Purrloin(Level 36)

Lin Chung-Umbreon(Level 44)

Apetrully-Chimchar(Level 36)

Sango-Glameow(Level 29)

Shippo-Zorua(Level 16) (Well he IS a kid!)

Miroku-Croagunk(Level 27)

Inuyasha-Magicarp(Level 1) (Me and Kagome: Hehehe.)

Sonia-Chikorita (Level 31)

Ray-Ghastly(Level 9) (Sonia: lol)

Highroller- Weedle(Level ZERO!)

Katie-Nine Tails (Level 44)

AND last but CERTAINTLY NOT LEAST

THE AUTHOR! Me!-Glaceon(Level 71) (Me: I actually have a Glaceon at that level)

Me: LETS DO THIS! (Uses authoress's powers and everyone turns into their pokemon) OMG! (looks at paw) I LUV DIS! xDDDDDDD

Apetrully: (Swings on the branch of a tree and laughing)

Lin Chung: (Looks at his-self's body and smiles) Amazing!

Me: MY TURN MY TURN!

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Me: X3 Since only two dares I'LL MAKE UP MY OWN! XDDDDDD

Katie: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Katie!

Katie: Damn it...

Me: I dare you to go into da other room with Lin Chung, both of you paint then carry off from there. REMEMBER! I have a special camera HIDDEN WITHIN DAT ROOM!

Katie: EEEW!

Me: Don't worry! Nothing dirty.

Katie: Only if you bring in David sing the way you feel about him!

Me: How dare you say his name in my presence!

Katie: JUST SING IT!

Me: (Mad but keeping her cool) Right! Bring in the douche bag!

David: Kitty!(Goes to hug authoress)

Me: (Pushes him off) Back off! This is how I feel!

Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow  
fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your  
mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
That was then and this is  
now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever  
take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever  
take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and  
your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that  
you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone  
away  
Find out who is really there for me  
'Cause you ripped me off, your  
love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me  
drown  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

This is the  
part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the  
part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your  
sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows  
But  
you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna  
ever take away from me, no

Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
A firework, a  
dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowing, oh woah  
oh  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In  
fact you can keep everything  
Yeah, yeah  
Except for me

This is the  
part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the  
part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from  
me)  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But  
you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna  
ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no, (away from  
me)  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no  
Throw your sticks and  
stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my  
soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me,  
no

David: Kitty-

Me: I'VE MOVED ON! But not with someone els you smug basturd!

David: :(

Me: =P

David: (Flies back to wales)

Me: (Turns into happy self) (Pushes Lin Chung and Katie into a room) Later! We'll see what happens next time! X3 Ja ne!

Everyone: BYE!


	3. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) …

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities, and forums.

Thanks.


	4. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


End file.
